


No Easy Answers

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry about this, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two 100-word drabbles. Midorima and Takao turn each other down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Easy Answers

He does it out of the blue one day, behind the school, as they’re about to leave. Of course, the idea has been in his mind for months, but the proper execution had been something of a mystery to him, so he decides to wing it.

Midorima blushes and avoids his eyes. Takao grins until he hears “I will consider this and inform you of my answer soon,” and then the grin tones down to an unsure smile.

At 11:04 PM, he receives a text that says “My apologies, but I must refuse.” and he’s not ashamed of his tears.

* * *

 

It’s taken months and, unfortunately, the involvement of others for him to work up enough courage. He decides on a day and time, runs over the script once more in his head, and finally, when the moment is right, he says it.

And Takao looks shocked for a moment, then upset, which he can’t comprehend. Then, “Shin-chan…I’m sorry, but I don’t see you as more than a friend.”

Midorima can physically feel something crashing into shards in his chest, and he hurriedly turns away and leaves a speechless Takao behind him.

(Cancer had been in first place. He doesn’t understand.)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God I'm sorry for writing this but I really felt like angst needed to happen I'm sorry


End file.
